


That's Up To You

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Harry needs to find a date for Slughorn's Party. Who would ever go with him and not be caught up in his 'Boy Who Lived' status?





	That's Up To You

Harry had just awoken from a nap. He got up to an empty common room and he remembered why he dozed off in the first place… Slughorn's party. Who was he going to take? Sure, there were plenty of girls that would say yes in a heartbeat, but they would only be doing it for his namesake. He wanted someone who actually wanted to go with "just Harry". He shook his head.

"It shouldn't be this hard. I'll go by myself if I have to." He sighed and started for the great hall. Minutes from his destination, he had a thought. "Just Harry". He figured it was worth a shot. Taking a left at the next corridor, he set his sights on the library. He found a mountain of books and a tower of notes on the nearest table; there could only be one person behind them.

"Harry! I was wondering when you'd get up." He couldn't help but grin at this. "Hermione, I wanted to ask you something. Feel free to say no, considering the circumstances, but, um…" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What is it, Harry?" She grabbed his hand to urge him on.

"Well, Slughorn's party is tonight."

"And…?" She inquired.

"And… I was wondering if you wanted to go." Her face lit up before embracing him.

"Of course! Just as friends or…" She didn't finish her sentence. She held in her gasp when she felt the warmth of his breathing on her neck.

"That's up to you." Chills formed on her body as if a dementor was closing in on them. But rather than be filled with despair, she was filled with joy. She gripped Harry even more firmly and settled in the crook of his neck. Harry knew what this meant; he wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
